


Happy Golden Days of Yore

by katayla



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds out Caroline's a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Golden Days of Yore

"So?" Caroline asked. She was still in a way Matt had never seen her. No spark. No smiles. Not like Caroline at all. Just sitting on her bed next to him, looking at her hands.

"Wow," Matt said. "Are youwhatwhy didn't you tell me before?"

She shook her head. "Matt . . . ."

"Did you think I would _care_?" Matt asked. "You're still _you_."

She bit her lip and didn't respond.

"Wait, you are, aren't you?" Matt had never been much of a horror buff. Vampires were sometimes evil, right?

"More or less. Maybe a little more." She pushed off the bed and started pacing around the room.

"Certain traits are . . . amplified," she said, and shot Matt a quick glance. "Not always good ones."

"Caroline, I don't care about that," Matt said. "I just . . . Are you okay?"

And she suddenly turned, zoomed across the room so fast he didn't even realize she had moved until she was sitting next to him again.

"I'm _great_ ," she said.

And she smiled at him and she was like the Caroline he hadn't seen since they broke up, only _better_ , more real, and then she was up and pacing again.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" she said. "It's dangerous."

"Is this why you acted that way? To make me break up with you?

She stood in the middle of the room, stared at him, and then looked away. "Yes."

"Well, okay," Matt said. "But now I know and"

She backed across the room. "Matt, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"So _tell_ me," he said. "You haven't really told me anything."

"You shouldn't even know this much."

"But you told me," Matt said, standing up and walking toward her. "That has to mean something."

Caroline sped past him again and landed on the bed. "You don't . . . I didn't know if . . . I just wanted to see what you thought."

"Well, now you know."

"Yeah, but" Caroline sighed. She looked down at her hands and then straight at him. "You don't have to know. You can forget."

"What are you talking about?"

"Matt, it's not just me, it'swell, it's a lot of other people and they didn't want me to tell you at all, but you're already _in_ this and don't even know it!"

And she was up again. When she walked by him, Matt grabbed her hand before she could do her zooming thing again. He led her back to the bed and put his arm around her.

"You're not making any sense," he said.

She leaned against her shoulder. "It's pretty awful, Matt. Not all of it, but . . . Well, I can make you forget."

"Make meis this a vampire thing?"

She pulled away from him. "Yeah."

She scooted a little further from him and took his hand. She was back to completely still. No expression on her face he could read. "I want you to have the choice, Matt. You deserve to know. And if you decide not to"

She closed her eyes and looked away. "If you decide not to, it'll be like this conversation never happened. I can even make you forget we were ever together, if that's what you want."

"I wouldn't _ever_ want to forget that."

She shook head, still not looking at him. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"Hey." He took her chin into his hands, leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed and he could feel her body relaxing. He pulled her closer to him and it was everything he'd been missing. The kiss deepened and her hands twined around his neck. No matter what Caroline said, she couldn't possibly make him forget _this_.

And then she pulled away. One second she was pressed up again him, the next she was sitting against the headboard. She looked so small like that. So . . . dull, which wasnt a word that should ever be associated with Caroline Forbes.

"The first thing I have to tell you is about your sister."

She looked at him and her eyes were full of tears and he thought, maybe, maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe this would be too much for him.

But, because he loved Caroline, because he trusted her, he would sit and listen to every word.


End file.
